A new vampire at cross academy a Vampire Knight f
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: This is my first Vampire Knight fan made story.


A new vampire at cross academy. a fan-made story

by ~HuskeyNinja  
A new vampire at cross academy. a fan-made story  
It was a warm summers evening at cross academy when a new student arrived in a dark blue coat the student then picked up her bags and made her way up to the academy steps and then made her way to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door two times "come in" said Head Master Cross and the doors opened and the student walked in and was asked to sit on one of the sofas "while we wait for the moon dorm pesident well you plz tell me abit about yourself" said Head Master Cross the student then replyed with a smile and then she said" i am a level B vampire and i care about my friends and i would like to keep the rest a secret if that's alright with you". there was then a knock on the door and then the moon dorm prestdent walked in "ah, Kaname this is our new night class student she just arrived a few minets ago so I will go stand out side for a bit while you ask her your questions." once Head Master Cross was out side Kaname then sat down and asked his questions and once he was done with his questions Kaname then welcomed the new student into the night class and then walked out of the office and then the Head Master walked in and gave the student her class uniform and then showed her the way to the moon dorm and walked her to the dorm door and then opened the door for her once she walked in the door colsed. "hello and welcome to the moon dorm my name is Honabusa Aido and i shall be showing you to your dorm room" said Aido who then carryed her bags to up the stairs to the right and then along a corridor till they reached a door near a stained glass window and then Aido opened the door and said "this is your room make yourself at home" and then walked off back down the corridor. the room was a small single with a view of the centrol plaza as the student was putting her clothes into her colset there was a knock on her door and when she answered her door the dorm vice president was there to greet her "hello i am here to welcome you to the academy and to give you your student handbook and my i ask what your name is" Takuma asked the student then happyly answered his question " my name is Helen " she said with a smile on her face and then Takuma then said that he would walk her to and from classes.  
That Night after class while they walked back to the dorm Takuma said he just had to drop off some tea at the Head Masters office and that he wouldn't be long and that Aido will walk her back as he did his drop off. Aido and Helen where half way back to the moon dorm when Helen triped and scraped her knee on the ground "och that hurt Aido can you help me pick up my books?" Helen asked but before she could get up off the ground Aido was holding her arm tightly "Aido what are you doing? Aido get off Ai..." before she could finish her sentece Aido had stared to drink her blood from her arm. Helen tryed to push Aido off of her but it didn't work she was starting to feel light headed when she felt Aido let go of her and when she looked Kaname had pulled Aido off of her and Takuma helped Helen up " are you alright he didn't hurt to much did he?" Takuma asked her "Takuma take her to her room and Aido for drinking her blood you will be disaplend" Kaname said as he grabed Aido by the scruff of his colar. later that night Helen woke up "what happened?" she asked Takuma who was sitting on the foot of her bed and replyed her question by saying "Aido drank some of your blood when you fell and Kaname and I rushed over to help you and then i walked you do your room" Helen then sat next to Takuma and said "it's alright Takuma it's not your falt it's mine for tripping up over my own feet" Takuma then smiled and said to Helen that he will protect her from Aido when ever she is hurt and even when she isn't and this made them both hug each other and then Takuma felt like he had found someone special he wants to protect and Helen felt the same way about Takuma. The following day Helen woke and heard a knock on her door "just a second" she said as she put her boots on and then she answered her door and saw it was Ruka "Kaname-soma wishes to see you in his office, don't make him wait" said Ruka "um..Ruka" Helen said "what is it?" Ruka asked "well could you show me where Kaname-soma's office is?" She asked then Ruka repleyed "very well" and then the two of them made there way to Kaname-sama's offfice. Once at Kaname's office Helen thanked Ruka for showing her to Kaname's office before walking in " plz have a sit Helen." Kaname said with a graceful smile on his face as she sat down "I first wish to say sorry on Aido's behalf and also i wish to give you this" he said as he passed Helen a box wrapped in ribbon Helen then removed the ribbon and saw it was a blood tablet case with some blood tablets inside of it " thank you Kaname-soma" Helen said with a smile on her face "I am glad you like it and also last night after Takauma walked you to your room so you could rest he said that he will help you with your studies" Kanama said then Helen walked out of his office and to the academy's courtyard where she saw Takara Chisu of the day class lissoning to some music so as Helen walked past her to get to class Helen gave Takara a wave hello and as she turned her head to look behind her Takara gave a wave hello back and Helen felt like she in a place where both vampires and humans can live side by side. "Helen come sit over here next to me" said Takuma Helen then walked over and sat next to him "Takuma" she said while looking up at one of the windows "yes Helen what is it?" he asked "um well it's just i never thanked you for helping me that day before i came to the academy" Helen said "there is no need to thank me Helen as I am happy I was there to help you" Takuma said and then he gave Helen a gentle kiss on her forhead.


End file.
